


Wash Away Those Years

by lionnlamb4ever



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Songfic, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionnlamb4ever/pseuds/lionnlamb4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something horrible has happened to Sakura while she was walking home one day. She can only think of one place safe to go, can you guess where? HEHE!! S+S fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away Those Years

A/u: Ok this is another of my stories I wrote WAY WAY WAY back in the say.   
Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics nor the characters. 

 

~~~~~Syaoran’s POV~~~~~

She came calling  
one early morning  
She showed her crown of thorns.

I looked outside the window, and man was it coming down. It had been raining like this for many hours. As I looked to the left I was a small figure run pass my window. It was going too fast for me to catch what it was.  
I was startled by the doorbell. As I walked to it I got a very familiar felling. It was fading quickly though. I opened the door to fine a soaking wet Sakura. My eyes widened as I took in her state.   
Her hair was tangled and matted to her face, her shirt was torn and missing buttons, and her skirt had been ripped. I looked to her face and that was the worst part. Her face had been scratched and bruised. As I looked into her eyes, they showed nothing but sorrow.  
"Sakura what happened?!" I said in shock. I wanted to know what or who had dared to hurt my Cherry Blossom.   
She looked at me with pleading eyes. Large emerald orbs and on the brink of tears. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. I could tell something was seriously wrong as her body began to sway back and forth. Before I could say anything further she spoke in a whisper.   
"I…I...I'm sorry" and with that she fainted.  
I managed to catch her before she landed on the floor. I could not see how truly hurt my beloved was. I was terrified to touch her and cause more harm. Pushing my fears away I picked her up and carried her to the couch. Her skin was ice cold.  
"I wander what happened to her?" I thought to myself. I caressed her face, moving a stray hair that had fallen in her face. I looked at her face again, thankfully she had awoke and her beautiful emerald eyes were greeting me. However instead of seeing the love I normally see in them I saw only fear and sorrow.   
"Sakura? Are you ok?" I asked.  
She looked at me for a second and started crying again. Her fragile body racked with sobs. Her sobbed into my shirt soaking my shirt instantaneously. I couldn’t care less. I just wanted to know who or what had done this to her. 

"I’m so sorry Syaoran! He stole it!" she sobbed.  
"Who and what did they steal?" I asked as I smoother her hair trying to give what little comfort I could.   
"My…my…innocence" she said quietly.   
I was speechless. My poor Sakura. She had been violated in the worst way possible.   
"Please tell me what happened." I begged. I wasn’t sure I wanted to know all the details but I need to know. I also knew she needed to say it to get it out of her mind. 

She whispered softly  
To tell her story  
About how she had been wronged  
As she lay lifeless  
He stole her innocence  
And this is how she carried on

The next few days were the toughest for her. She had told her brother and father. They took her to the hospital to have her checked out. Everything was fine. She was fine. And for I was grateful. She had returned to school a few days later. Everyone had heard the news about Sakura. She tended to keep to herself now a days. She rarely ever spoke and if she did it was ether to me or Tomoyo.

Well I guess she closed her eyes  
And just imagined everything's alright  
But she could not hide her tears  
'cause they were sent to wash away those years.

As I watched Sakura slowly break down I had started to become cold to everyone again. I wanted to find the creep who did this to her and kill him with my bare hands. I wanted to do it for all those poor people that he has hurt before and will hurt, but mostly I wanted to do it for Sakura. She was everything to me. My life, my heart, everything. When she told me what he had done it took a piece of my heart as well.

My angers violent  
But still I'm silent  
When tragedy strikes at home

The next week Sakura did not come to school. I had gone over every day to check up on her. She told me that she just couldn't take it anymore. I told her this:

I know this decadence is shared by millions  
Remember you're not alone  
For we have crossed many oceans  
And labor in between  
In life there are many quotients  
And I hope I find the mean.  
~~~~~ 1 month later ~~~~~

They had found Sakura's rapest. He was wanted for rape in 6 countries. Sakura has started to come to school again. Thankfully it looks like my Cherry Blossom had finally begun to heal. 

~~~~~ Friday ~~~~~  
"Sakura…um..willyougooutwithme?" I said in one breath. I didn’t want to hear her response for fear of being rejected.   
"Excuse me could you say that slower Syaoran?" she asked with a smile.   
"OK. Will you go out with me? Tonight?" I said slower this time.   
She gave me one of her famous smiles and threw her arms around my neck.  
"I would love to go out with you." She said.  
She looked up at me and her face got closer to mine. I realized what she was going to do and reacted. We shared our first kiss under our favorite tree. A cherry blossom tree.  
As we pulled apart she looked at me and said the word I had wanted to hear forever.  
"I love you Syaoran."  
"I love you to, ying-fa" I replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: so how was it? PLZ REVIEW and please NO FLAMES!


End file.
